1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the computer field, in particular to a data output method and apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
A certain period of time is needed for a computer to start up (being switched from a non-operating state into an operating state), and there is a period of at least 15-25 seconds before the computer completely logins and is operable by the user (the waiting period is mostly even longer due to computer performance and other factors). During this waiting period, the user can not carry out any operation on the computer, even very simple operations for local data, such as checking e-mails, address book and the like.
Obviously that start-up time of the current computer is too long and users can not carry out any operation for local data during this period, resulting in a reduced user satisfaction.